


Test Subject: V-I.R.G_I.L

by Sinsanity



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Short, Vague, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Stress.Panic.Failure.Test Status-FailedSubject Terminated





	Test Subject: V-I.R.G_I.L

You can

You can't

You can try

You can't succeed

You're just another inconvenience 

You're just another student for them to fail

You're just gonna quit again

You're just gonna fail

Too weak

Too dumb

Too shy

Too cocky

Too distracted

Too small

Too fat

NOT ENOUGH

Too tired

Too stressed

Too sick

Too much

It's all too much

Try

Try

TRY

T R Y

Fail

FAIL

F A I L

Not Enough

It's not enough

You missed too much

You were too sick

You got too much wrong

You got too low of grades

You lost too much

It was all too much

Try

Fail

TRY

Fail

T R Y

Fail

try....

Fail

try?

Fail

....

Fail

give up

Failed

Simulation End

Test Status: Failed.

Cause: Unknown

Diagnosis: Subject became distressed under simple conditions. Self-Termination executed after failure to complete simple tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came during a sleepless night where my brain can't really comprehend basic human functions and so it creates these horrible short stories.


End file.
